


Thoughts

by drunkteeth



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, davejohn - Freeform, i guess??, johndave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkteeth/pseuds/drunkteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dave Strider, and you made the stupid mistake of falling for your best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first post - so hopefully you like it! I know it's not too long, but yaknow whatever.

John was covered up in a heap of blue blankets pulled up to his nose. His body rose and fell with his breath. His only visible feature were his closed eyes. He was huddled up close to you, you could feel his warm breath on your neck.

Your name is Dave Strider, and you made the stupid mistake of falling for your best friend.

It’s not even the little crush stage - oh, no, you’re way past the crush stage. It’s gotten to the point where the oblivious idiot is all you think about. He consumes your thoughts every second of the day. You sighed. Oh come on, don’t be sappy. You’re a Strider. Striders aren’t sappy. It’s basically the most stupidest kind of unironic love there is and there’s no way in hell that he feels the same way.

I mean, look at you - with your stupid shades and sarcastic attitude. Egbert would always only think of you as his best bro - only his best bro.

He shifted slightly, moving upward. He was lined up perfectly to your mouth - the urge to kiss him then and there was overpowering. You bit your lip hesitantly, closing your eyes, and lightly kissing him on the lips. You could have sworn he kissed back.


End file.
